I hate I love you
by Thaay-chan
Summary: Hinata se casou , e naruto não sabia o que fazer... ninguém sabia. Até ela simplesmente explicar por que simplesmente odiar seu querido Naruto-kun.


I Hate you

**I Hate you... **

Era o dia do casamento da Hyuuga... uma das mais belas Kunoichis de Konoha, ela estava lá , linda de noiva ao lado de seu primo, Neji.

- Um casamento forçado-teimava seu antigo e inesquecível amor, Naruto. – Ela nunca o amou, nunca vai amar , ela vai estragar a própria vida. Eu não posso deixa-la fazer isso!

-Naruto acalme-se! – Gritou o herdeiro Uchiha ao lado de sua mulher, e ex companheira de time , Sakura. –Acho que você não deve ir ao casamento , pode ocorrer um escândalo.- disse ele impaciente.

-Irei dizer a Hina-chan, que voce mandou dar as felicitações e que espera que ela seja muito feliz, Naruto!- Disse Sakura sorridente.

Por um minuto, só um minuto, Sakura jurou ver o demônio dentro de Naruto querer sair dali.

-Não se atreva a fazer isso , Sakura. –E saiu correndo.

Na festa tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem. Os noivos felizes , O aceito final. Um novo casal.

-Sakura-chan! Bem-vinda, está gostando da festa?

-Claro Hina-chan... eu e o Sasuke esperamos que seja muito feliz!

-Há claro... mas, onde está o Naruto-kun?

-Bem, ele...

Hinata fé zuma cara triste mas logo iluminou-se com um angelical sorriso.

-Ele esta com muito ódio de mim, certo?-Sakura arregalou os olhos esmeralda que viam os perolados felizes .

-N-Não..

-Está sim, mas... ele um dia vai compreender que o que fiz foi somente para o nosso bem. E, podia me fazer um favor , Sakura-chan?

-Sim?

-Entregue isso a ele.

A rosada somente assentiu , então a jovem Hyuuga foi levada pelos carinhos do marido para a sessão de fotos. Assim, que a festa acabou Sakura pediu permissão a Sasuke para ir atrás de Naruto e ambos encontraram-no bêbado em um bar. Ele gritava mil e uma babaquices , estava num estado deprimente. Sakura se aproximou do amigo , e pousou sua mão sobre sua cabeça , dando um pequeno afago.

-Naruto-kun... voce está bem?

-Sakura-chan... ela não me ama ,não é?

-Eles... eles... pareciam muito bem na festa, Naruto-kun, mas, Hinata-chan, ainda me perguntou por voce. –ele pareceu mais interessado.- e, pediu para que eu entregasse isto. – ela entregou um envelope de cor azulada com um doce cheiro de lavanda.

- O que diz aqui?

-Eu ainda não li... bem , chame um táxi para ir para casa, Naruto , logo vai chover. – Ele ignorou a rosada, somente o que importava agora era aquela carta, mas ele tinha medo, tanto medo de abri-la... Depois de um tempo sentindo odor do perfume que ela usava ,viu que caia um belo de um temporal e aí ele resolveu abrir o envelope que continha a seguinte mensagem:

_Eu, provavelmente não devia dizer isso mas... isso me deixa tão assustada. _

_Foi incrível , mas... nos perdemos. Desculpe, mas , não consigo mais suportar. Agora, pingo de chuva grossa caem, certo? _

_Viiu? Acertei a previsão! E agora, bem , você terá de me ouvir, querido. _

_É constrangedor e é silencioso... e quando pensares nisso , vou acreditar. Mas, sejamos bem claros. Eu não vou voltar! Estás a sete passos de mim. Te vejo errando, perdido. Já saíres de minha vida. Mas, não adianta sempre eu vou estar de pé de queixo erguido._

_Eu não sou o tipo de garota que deixa o coração partido, que fica chateada e chora. Afinal, eu nunca abro meu coração, dizer adeus nunca me magôo. Para mim, relacionamentos não se tornam profundos , eu na verdade... nunca sequer acreditei nessas coisas de "se apaixonar" . Quer saber? Você poderia chegar aqui e dizer que me ama . Mas agora, isso não significa e não vai significar mais nada. Olha, estou.. indo embora, Sim! Vou me casar, ter filhos, governar esse meu maldito clã, pois bem... acho que serei feliz, não? Já nem lembro seu nome, acertei todos os meus erros, agora eu to em outra... e ainda, só para completar , por que não dizer o que eu mais odeio em você? És tão convencido em teus jogos inseguros , me amas? Ou gosta dela? Faz-me rir. Chorar. Não sei que lado comprar. Mas, sabe o que eu mais odeio em você? É o fato de que voce, me faz te amar. Mas eu ODEIO te amar garoto. Foi um grande erro. Agora, meu coração foi partido em dois e acho que eu não quero encontrar a outra metade. Eu te avisei: fiz planos para mim, e ninguém mais. É melhor, bem melhor... acreditar que fiquei irremediavelmente magoada. Quando eu o encontrar de novo só vou cumprimentar com um aceno , porque ... abraços são superestimados só para você saber... Foi bem, um belo sonho e talvez eu ainda seja a culpada. Então, acho que já nem precisa mais finjir, certo ? _

_Bem, é aqui que a história termina. É uma chamada que nunca vou atender. _

Naquele momento Naruto, chorou ... ela tinha sido forte. Era uma verdadeira Shinobi. Sim, e ainda o amava... mais os sentimentos não importam mais. E ele jurou para si mesmo que sempre estaria de pé , nunca derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima sequer, por que naquele momento ele sabia , que a dor que ela estava sentido , era muito maior que a dele e o sangue que ela iria derramar era por ele , e aquelas palavras que ela escreveu serviram somente para dizer o quanto o amava , Se ela só estava fazendo isso por aquele maldito clã. Tudo bem... Mas ela ainda o amava e no lugar do limpo sangue do loiro de olhos azuis ela escolheu o sujo sangue dela. Um sangue sujo de um clã sujo. Ele não podia te-la . ela não podia te-lo . Tudo se levava num completa circulo de ódio. Três palavras que num por do sol escuro e frio , determinaram um futuro selado pela injustiça. Mas por um passado marcado pelo amor.

You me love... Naruto-kun...

But… I no Hate you… but Hate you;


End file.
